


Back in My Day

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a shit, M/M, Non-consensual kiss, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Valentine’s Day falls when the bros are staying in a caravan with Ardyn, and Ardyn...well. Ardyns.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Back in My Day

“I can’t believe we’re spending Valentine’s Day in a camper with this old creep...” Gladio muttered to Ignis under his breath as he slung his, and Prompto’s bags over his shoulder. 

“Noct’s safety is our responsibility, Gladio, I know I don’t need to remind you of that. Even if it means we can’t be...together, as we normally would.” Gladio ducked back into the trunk to grab Noct’s bag.

“Yeah. Definitely no room to suck you off in that tiny camper. Maybe I could fuck you in the back of the Regali-“ Gladio didn’t have time to finish his thought, as Ignis brought the trunk lid gently back down on him. “Ack! Iggs, what the-“ 

Gladio wiggled out of the trunk to find the strange older man standing beside them, a genial smirk on his lips. 

“I came to see if you were in need of any assistance...” His voice trailed off as he looked Gladio up and down with leery elevator eyes. “But I see not. Shall we?” 

“Indeed.” Ignis replied as he slung his own bag over his shoulder. He let Ardyn lead the way to the camper, trailing behind with Gladio and speaking under his breath. “I had meant our usual valentine’s dinner, by the way, not the...typical evening festivities...” 

“Oh. Sorry. I’m just...” Gladio stopped, and ran his hand through the back of his hair. Ignis stopped to turn and look at him. “I miss you.” He continues, his tone going soft for his love. 

“I know, darling. I miss you too.” Ignis replied in a quiet voice. 

“Yoohoo~ Are you joining us?” Ardyn called after them. Ignis closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

“He is fortunate I find him strangely alluring.” Ignis muttered under his breath. Ignis turned to continue, and Gladio’s brows raised in a shocked, hurt expression. 

“You what?! Wait, wait wait Iggy, what did you mean by that? You don’t -mind- that we’re stuck in a camper with him?” Gladio asked, running a few steps to catch up with Ignis. 

“I never said that. He intrigues me, in the sort of way that one is intrigued by a viper just before it lashes out.” 

“Do you think he’s gonna lash out?” Gladio asked as Ignis stopped, and stared at the man, clad in too many layers, and clashing patterns. His nostrils flared as he mulled over Gladio’s question. 

“I can’t tell, and you know how I feel about that. He...makes me uneasy, Gladio.” 

“I’ll keep you safe, Iggy. I promise.” 

“Focus on Noct. If he tries anything, he’ll have a dagger to answer to.” 

“Gods, you know it makes me hot when you’re murderous.” 

“I’ll find a lake to throw you in with him, Gladio. Behave.” 

Ignis walked the remainder of the way to the camper with Gladio close behind. The Shield had a little smile on his lips for Ignis, though he couldn’t see it. 

“Took you guys long enough.” Noct scoffed. The prince was sat in a chair, his phone in his hand. Prompto sat beside him; Ardyn stood behind Prompto, looking at his phone over his shoulder. 

“If you move this little one here, it’s a much better tactical move.” 

“Dude! What do you know about King’s Knight?!” Prompto yelled. He turned, not realizing how close Ardyn’s face was, and nearly flopped sideways out of his chair in surprise. 

“Not a thing, though manipulation of pawns is something I am more skilled in.” Ardyn glanced at Ignis, who shot him a harsh glance. “Too much chess, I suppose.” 

“Indeed.” Ignis muttered. He walked by them to go into the caravan. Gladio followed close behind. He sat their bags on the bottom bunk.

“You and I get the bottom, Prom and Noct get the top. Where does that leave creepy?” 

“The floor.” Ignis replied coolly. “Or perhaps outside with the wilds.” 

Gladio pursed his lips to mask his snickering. 

“I love you, Iggy.”

“I love you too, Gladio.” Ignis replied, his voice still quiet. The Shield bowed his head to steal a quick kiss before returning outside. 

“I’ll need to find us food...” Ignis sighed, moving to the tiny stove top and shelves in the camper. 

“Hey, Iggy?” The prince’s voice called to him from the entrance of the caravan. 

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis asked as he reached to the top cupboards. 

“I’m hungry. It looks like there’s a little store there, maybe they have some snacks?” 

“Noct, I would prefer if you’d allow me to cook those greens I harvested earlier.” The advisor was met with carbuncle-esque puppy eyes when he turned to look at the prince. 

“But, Iggy...It’s Valentine’s Day. I’m -supposed- to eat junk. Pleeeeeease?” 

Ignis closed his eyes, and exhaled. 

“Fine.” He replied, dejected. “I’ll go fetch us some sustenance. You three remain here, and keep an eye on our...companion.” The word was said with a special vitriol kept for fast food, and cluttered rooms. 

“Okay, Iggy.” 

Ignis exited, only to find the strange man already gone. 

“Where is he?” 

“Hopefully crawled back into whatever sewer birthed him.” Gladio grumbled. He had taken the seat across from Prompto. “I mean. He went to the store.”

“Ah. I’m going to get us food.”

“Iggy, do you want me to-“ Gladio raised up as if he meant to stand, but Ignis shot him down before he could finish.

“No, Gladio. You remain here, I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay...” Gladio slumped back into his chair. 

Ignis removed his jacket, and slung it over the last unclaimed chair. It was too warm for it, and he frankly wanted to be uninhibited by it. He walked the short distance to the store and entered to find Ardyn beside a cooler of popsicles. The man glanced over as he approached. 

“Ah, the advisor...Come for food?” 

“I suppose as you have as well?” 

“Perhaps.” 

Ignis walked past him to look at the cooler’s contents. He was sure Noct would want one. Upon spotting a coffee flavored one, the chance of him getting one grew higher. 

“It must be difficult for you.” Ardyn spoke as Ignis stood up from the cooler. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“To be in the middle of no where, on the day for lovers. No dates for the handsome advisor this year.” 

Ignis scoffed. This man sure knew how to get under his skin.

“I am not typically one for dating.” Ignis replied as he walked deeper into the store in an effort to get away from the man. 

“No? Then, you and that behemoth of a man? I apologize, you seem quite close.”

“Gladio and I have known each other nearly all of our lives.” Ignis replied quickly, though he was unsure why he was forthcoming with the information. 

“I see. This day was much different when I was your age. Young men would court their loves in efforts to get a kiss. Some would steal kisses in an effort to have the object of their affections return the motion.” Ignis scooped up a bag of chips that he knew to be Prompto’s favorite. Ardyn took Ignis’s jaw between his thumb and forefinger. Ignis felt his heart begin to race. He dropped the bag of chips as the man turned his face, preparing to summon his knives. Ardyn leaned, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He backed away just as quickly as he has kissed him. “I couldn’t let you spend your day without receiving a kiss.”

“Try it again, and you’ll receive a kiss from something sharper.” Ignis replied in a hiss, but he couldn’t stop his heart from beating hard. 

“It would be worth it.” Ardyn replied, walking away with a flippant wave of his hand. The man purchased a popsicle, and exited the store, Ignis keeping an eye on him the entire way.


End file.
